User blog:Spencerdude95/My (Corrected) DC Cinema Universe
In the previous blog, I attempted to create an entire multiverse of a cinematic universe for DC like other users are doing....That did not go very well in my eyes. So, I've toned it down. A LOT. Earth 0 The Prime Universe, main setting of the Cinematic Universe. Batman Superman/Wonder Woman Justice League Other Earth 1 A reality where a war is nearly destroying the world. During all of this, Barry Allen, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, and Hal Jordan from a destroyed reality have mysteriously arrived on this Earth. *Superman (Clark Kent) *Lois Lane *Parallax (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne) Inhabitants of Earth 1 Sean Bean as Batman (Thomas Wayne) Nikoloj Costa Valdeu as Aquaman (Orin) Lena Heady as Princess Diana John Boyega as Cyborg (Vic Stone) Matthew Goode as Subject 1 (Kal-El) Jai Courtney as Captain Thunder (Billy Batson) Earth 2 A reality where superheroes appearred much earlier than in Earth 0. *Superman (Kal-El) *Superman II (Val-Zod) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Batman II (Thomas Wayne) *Batman III (Dick Grayson) *Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) *Wonder Woman II (Donna Troy) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *Supergirl/Powergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Robin/Huntress (Helena Wayne) *Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman (Kendra Munoz-Saunders) *Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) *Aquawoman (Marella) *Red Tornado (Lois Lane) *Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) *Terry Sloan *Atom (Al Pratt) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Red Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Fury *Solomon Grundy *Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Barbara Grayson Earth 3 A reality where evil rules. Matt Bomer as Ultraman (Kal-Il) Olivia Wilde as Superwoman (Lois Lane) Josh Holloway as Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) Synthetic Voice and Stuntmen as Grid Jason Momoa as Sea King Sean William Scott as Power Ring (Harold Jordan) Bradley Cooper as Johnny Quick (John Allen) James Earl Jones as the voice of Deathstorm (Martin Stein) Willem DaFoe as the Outsider (Alfred Pennyworth) Sharlto Copley as Mazahs (Alexander Luthor) Nina Dobrev as Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) Earth 4 A reality that is somewhat in the future of Earth 0. *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Bruce Wayne *Superman (Kal-El) *Aquagirl (Marina) *Big Barda *Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) *Micron *Warhawk (Rex Stewart) *Flash *Blight (Derek Powers) Earth 5 A reality where President Calvin Ellis is Superman. *Superman (Calvin Ellis) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Wonder Woman (Nubia) *Vixen (Mari McCabe) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Lex Luthor Earth 6 A reality where Superman comes out of retirement to save the world. Michael Fassbender as Superman (Kal-L) Milla Jovovich as Wonder Woman (Diana) Aaron Eckhart as Batman Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Benedict Cumberbatch as Brainiac Michael Fassbender as Bizarro Guy Pierce as Lex Luthor Earth 8 A reality where several of the heroes are fused together. *Aquaflash (Arthur Allen) *Black Arrow (Dinah Queen) *Bat-Lantern (Bruce Jordan) *Super-Martian (K'hal E'lll) *Wonderhawk (Diana Saunders) Earth 9 A reality where some of the Original Justice League has become the Justice Lords and Brother's Eye has taken over the Earth. 5 Years Later... *Goddess of War (Diana Prince) *Superman (Billy Batson) *Cyborg Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) *Blue Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Batwoman (Kate Kane) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Robin (Duke Thomas) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Stormguard (Darrius Haynes) *Firestorm (Maddison Payne) *Brainiac 35 Years Later... *Batman II (Terry McGinnis) *Batman III (Tim Drake) *Superman (Billy Batson) *Aquagirl (Marina) *Big Barda *Green Lantern (Kai-Ro) *Micron *Warhawk (Rex Stewart) *Flash *Superboy (Zod-El) *Supergirl (Lucy Batson) *Lord Superman (Kal-El) *Lord Batman (Jason Todd) *Lady Wonder Woman (Diana) *Lord Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Lord Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Lady Hawkgirl (Shayera) Earth 10 A reality where Superman and Batman began their careers in the 1930s. Golden Age (1930s - 1950s) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) *Lex Luthor *Joker *Ra's Al Ghul *Talia Al Ghul Silver Age (1950s - 1970s) *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Supergirl (Kara Kent) *Superboy Prime (Joel Kent) *Batman II (Bruce Wayne Jr.) *Fury (Stephanie Trevor) *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Bronze Age (1970s - 1990s) *Red Robin (Tim Drake) *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) *Huntress (Angela Grayson) *Darkstar (Robert Long) *Knightwing (Clark Wayne) *Wonder Woman (Lyta Trevor) Modern Age (1990s - 2010s) *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Ms. Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) *Fury (Rebecca Drake) *Wonder Woman (Diana Long) *Supergirl (Lara Wayne) *Powergirl (Lois Wayne) Earth 11 A reverse gender universe inhabited by the Justice Guild. *Superwoman (Clara Jor-El) *Batwoman (Helena Wayne) *Wondrous Man (Donald) *Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers) *Star Saphire (Carol Ferris) *Aquawoman (Atlanta) *Ms. Martian (M'gann M'orzz) *Green Arrow (Thea Queen) *Alexandra Luthor Category:Blog posts